


Joking with you

by Differently_Unique25



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Accidents, Angst, Arguments, Bad/Sad pasts, Car Accidents, Cause FLuff is Good, F/F, F/M, Fights, Fluff, M/M, Slow Build, You have a set name I guess? Roleplay it :D, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Differently_Unique25/pseuds/Differently_Unique25
Summary: A hiking adventure with Frisk gone wrong. Trying to bring an uplifting moment to cover the sadness hanging in the air, you and Frisk fall, and find something even more than what you expected to find. Frisk is hesitant though, and seems to know      everything about the area as if they had already been there, as if they were having deja'vu.





	1. In The Flower Beds

**Author's Note:**

> Just another fic floating around in the internet cause I got bored and decided to write something. so, have a Sans/Reader fic. :D Also note that, this is actually my first time writing stuff... and actually posting it... so I'm trying my very best okay? and If I make any mistakes, let me know please!

 

You’re walking, Frisk's small hand in yours, and a bag upon your shoulders. You’re silently walking. not a sound from either of you. its been a few years now, but the memories, the wounds are still fresh in your head. Frisk doesn't remember, but you sure the hell do. If Gracie had just listened to you in the first place

No, you were supposed to be hiking, and having fun with Frisk! They didn't deserve the cold shoulder. They didn't do anything wrong. You look down and their small face and smile. Frisk looks up at you, and smiles back.

Thats better.

Mount. Ebott is said to be a popular place for sightseeing, and you thought that it'd be a good Idea to visit, get your mind off things with Frisk. Do something fun for this special day. Then you both spot an opening in the mountain, curiosity gets the better of both of you and you both decide to explore.

You remember exploring and discovering things with Grace. Frisk was definitely like her. and unfortunately partially like Jacob as well. 

Pulling you away from your thoughts is a tugging sensation on the fabric of your sweater. Frisk is pointing to the back part of the opening. A hole? you pick up Frisk, and carefully maneuver around rocks and old logs to get to the back of the opening. 

Frisk still in your arms as you both peer over the edge of the dark hole. Frisk getting the better view of what could be down there.

they twist their body back to face you, excitement written all over their face.

 

**"Aunt Mari, there's something down there! I saw it! i think it might be treasure!"**

thats enough to get a laugh out of you

 

"Are you sure? we can't get any closer or we'll fall in!" 

 

**"C'mon just a little bit closer?!"**

they begin to put on a sarcastic pouty face, and look at you with big brown eyes. They look just like Gracies.

 

"Frisk, we'll fall, this is as close as I can-"

 

Rocks begin to crumble at your feet and they give away under yours and frisks weight. Now you are both falling, Frisk is clinging tightly to your chest, and you flip over to your back. You look up to where you both fell from, the sunlight from the surface getting farther and farther away. Then everything is black, and you can faintly make out the scent of flowers.

___________

 

You’re lying on your back, facing a… ceiling? You’re lying on a bed, the softness of the blankets and mattress cradling you. Slowly, getting to your feet from your resting place, you take a look around the room. Some plush toys lie at the end of the bed on what looks like a toy box. A lamp in the far corner of the room, a closet, and well. Looks like a normal room. Whats this? In the center of the room lies a piece of pie.      

You ignore the pie, now feeling something else crawl up your spine and give you chills. Wheres Frisk??

Desperately now you’re racing towards the door of your room. You get out now into what seems like a main hallway. You hear something in the kitchen. Sounds like water. Oh god you were not alone, you’ve been kidnapped and they have Frisk. Oh god. Stopping short at the end of the hall you see frisk sitting at a table, and run to them.

 

 **“Auntie Mari!”** They sign.

 

“Thank god you’re okay, Frisk, Whats going on are you okay? I was worried sick!”

 

you scoop them up into your arms and give them a nose kiss and they kiss back. As you were about to ask more questions, a tall fluffy monster comes from the kitchen, wiping her paws with a towel.

 

“My child!” She exclaims, as you set Frisk down behind you, getting into a defensive stance.

 

“There's no need to be so defensive around me child, I mean no harm, I promise.”

 

Her words make you want to melt, they’re so soft spoken, and gentle. And you relax.

 

“Frisk here has told me quite a bit about you” she comes closer, setting the towel down on the table and scooping you up into a warm hug. “But i’d love to hear more about you, from you!”

The warm fluffy looking goat monster sets you down, and you’re slightly taken back. She must see this and takes your hand in a comforting gesture, and notions you to the large chair sitting by an unlit fireplace. With Frisk following behind you, you sit down, and Frisk plops down on your lap, making you smile a bit. you look up to the goat monster. Her focus is on the fireplace, she must be trying to light it. no sooner than your thoughts, she makes a small flame appear in her paw, and carefully guides the flame to the wood.

you still don’t even know this lady’s name! and she can make _fire **appear in her hands**_ **.** Feeling a little guilty, and sudden shyness/nervousness. you decide to ask her.

 

“ Ma’am.. May I know your name? I’m sorry for being so rude earlier, that wasn’t right of me..”

 

She looks up from the now lit fireplace, focusing now on you.

 

“My child, I understand, it's quite alright to be defensive of the ones you love, or in an unknown area. My name is Toriel, i’m the caretaker of the ruins, which is where you are now.”

 

Thats right, you didn’t even know where you were! Something told you that Frisk knew, though. What happened? You were falling, and…. You faintly remember smelling something like… flowers?

 

“Mari? My child did you enjoy your pie?”

 

“OH! I completely forgot about it!” Picking Frisk up from your lap you Ieap up, and walk over to the room you were staying in. Opening the door, there it is. In the center of the room, still steaming with warmth somehow… Picking up the dessert, you walk back to the main room which you assume is the living room. Still staring at the piece of pie on your plate,

 

“ I haven’t had the pleasure of enjoying the dessert, I was so worried about Frisk I didn’t know where they were and-”

 

Toriel cuts you short with a fork in your hand. “Then you must enjoy it now, while it's still warm my child! I promise you, you are safe here!”

She's so warm hearted, so full of compassion and joyfulness. It makes all the badness look like dust bunnies. You nod, taking the fork, and cutting into the delectable dessert. Taking a bite, your tastebuds sing with joy and you softly moan with pleasure from the taste.

 

“ What _isth_ this stuffth?!” You’re mouth is so full of pie you can barely speak, Frisk is giggling at you from their spot on the chair and Toriel gives a soft laugh at you

 

“Butterscotch Cinnamon, Mari.”

 

“Oh, this stuff is amazing” You say swallowing down the last bite. “Hey ah.. Could I have another slice? If its okay with you of course.” Toriel is more than happy to give you another piece of the pie. And you enjoy every bit of it by the fireplace, Sharing some with Frisk.

__________

 

     All three of you are now sitting in a comfortable silence in the large chair by the fireplace. You and frisk sitting in the large monsters lap. You feel like a kid again. Even though you were 24 now, she was so large she made you look like you were 15. Questions were beginning to buzz in your head, and you thought it may be time to finally ask.Frisk has fallen asleep in your arms, and you notice a small scratch on their face. When did that get there? No, stop procrastinating, now would be a better time than ever to ask while frisk is sleeping.

 

“Hey, Toriel? What happened to me and Frisk? And, how did we get here exactly?”

 

That seems to stop her short of words, which makes you a bit nervous. She must notice, and relaxes again.

 

“I found you and Frisk while going to visit a patch of flowers that grow in the ruins, and there you two were! Frisk was already awake, and sitting at your head, they’re knees lying underneath your head almost cradling you. They were crying. Small one must’ve thought something serious happened to you. So, I did what I knew how. And Brought the both of you here. I took care of the scratch on Frisks face and then I made a pie for the both of you. Then, me and Frisk waited.”

You take Frisks right hand into yours. So small. What would they have done if _you_ had died from the fall? They don’t deserve that. Not after what they’ve been through already. They’re just a kid they didn’t deserve any of this damnit!

making sure that you didn’t wake them, you push their bangs apart and place a kiss on their forehead.

 

"Toriel?"

 

"Yes my child?"

 

"Is there more to the Ruins? Or are you here all by your lonesome?"

 

Toriel sets her book about snails on the small table next to us, takes her glasses off her face, and sets them on the book. You glance up at her, her gaze is solemn as she stares at the dissipating fire.

 

"I am not all alone, I have the froggits, the whisums, and many others to keep company. But as for other places..." Her stare turns to something more saddening. dark almost. Maybe you shouldn't have asked.

 

"I'm sorry Toriel, I shouldn't have asked, its none of my business."

 

"It is if you'd want to return home."

 

The words cut deep. Home. Dad. Oh my gosh..

you shake it off for now.. you'll get there. With Frisk. we'll get home.

 

"And my child, to let you know.. there is more than just the ruins. A whole underground kingdom. Which is called exactly so. The Underground. Welcome to the underground Mari."

 

The warmth in her voice returns at the word welcome. and she begins to rock in her chair...

you're starting to nod off like Frisk had so many hours ago. But before you do..you have to..

 

“Thank you for bringing us here Toriel, for taking care of Frisk while I was out of…well, passed out for the while. And making us pie. Thank you.” You manage to whisper out.

 

She seems to light up at your words and gives a soft hum in response. “ You’re welcome my child”

And with that, you fell asleep.


	2. A Real Mothers Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two days you assume you and Frisk have been staying with Toriel. But you still don't know what's downstairs. You cautiously take Frisk with you, and decide to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 31 hits! did NOT expect to have so many after one day of publishing. Thank you guys so much! ;v;

     You assume its been a couple days since you met Toriel. Frisk and her showed you the rest of the ruins, Frisk taking you by the hand, pulling you excitedly through all the puzzles and to where you were both found. It was a lovely place. and you had just about seen everything... except whatever was downstairs of the little home Frisk and you shared with Toriel. You see it, every time you pass through the main hall, you see the staircase. But... you never really paid much time to it until you saw Toriel walk down there, and come back with slightly puffy eyes just the other night.

 

But tonight, you were going to find out.

 

It felt like a betrayal, but every time during the day, if you either asked or tried to go down there, she would always tell you to not worry about it, and call you back to help her with something. But, curiosity was itching at you, you could always feel it nagging at you in the back of your head. you _had_ to know what was down there. 

 

and you felt awful for it.

 

That very night you had made a plan to find out what was down there with Frisk. They could already see you itching to figure it out. They to were anxious to find out as well. It was in your guys' veins. the urge to know. to explore the unknown. It was just something that ran in the family.

 

You were already aware the Toriel had her suspicions that Frisk and you were making a plan, which made you feel even more guilty for wanting to know. But you Had to, or this feeling you had would never go away, and only push you further. And that's exactly what it was doing to you right now. Pushing you.

 

Telling Toriel that night, that you were going to go and join Frisk in the same bedroom you first woke in, was the first step. Now you wait.

...

....

....

You waited until you heard toriel shuffle into her room. and close the door behind her. Then You waited just a little bit longer to be sure. Frisk jittery at your side, waiting for your signal to finally go see what was down there. When you were certain, after what seemed like hours, you creep out of the your bed. Well, you couldn't really call it yours. but instead Toriels spare bedroom. That... oddly enough seems fit for children. Did Toriel ever have a child? Children maybe? Stop it, you have a mission. 

 

Carefully you open the door, Frisk hiding behind your legs waiting. The door makes a loud creaking noise and both of you stiffen up. Both so very still. Not breathing. One minute. Two. Three. Still no sound... you had hoped that Toriel would be asleep by now, look like luck was on your side for the moment. 

 

Still so very careful, you finally left the room, and making sure the door doesn't creak again, you  _ever_ _so_ slowly close it again. Frisk didn't really appreciate how slow you were both going right now, but so far, you were just grateful the both of you haven't gotten caught yet. Walking a step in front of Frisk, you had memorized where any creaks in the floor were during the day, and in no time you were both more than halfway to the first step. Your childhood self was praising you right now for doing such a stealthy thing. But your heart was betraying you, telling you that this was wrong, but your adventurous mind was pushing you to go for it. to find whatever is down there. Maybe it was nothing. Maybe it was just a storage area. But you have to find out. 

 

You make it to the first stair. Frisk and you made it to the stair. So far so good. They take your large hand(in comparison to yours), making you look away from down the stairs to their little face. They have a huge grin plastered on their face.

 

 **"You ready?"** they sign to you

 

it was like they already knew something was down there, and they were waiting to show you the surprise. 

 

"Are you? you're acting like you've already been down there and seen whatever's there already, waiting to show me!" You sign back to them. Still not making a single sound. You're glad you took those classes with Frisk on how to sign when they had gotten hurt from the accident... shame though...

Frisk looks away for a moment. Pondering what you said. Did they know? No, they couldn't have, you've spent the whole day with them, exploring the outer parts of the Ruins. When would they have had time to? 

After a moment's thinking, **"In a dream I think..."** They look back up at you, gaging your expression, your thought on their response. 

 

**"It's kinda fuzzy, but I feel it. Like it's what we have to do to move on."**

 

You nod in response. "That's okay, I believe you." you sign back

 

They smile brightly at you and look towards the stairs. It's dark. and Frisks hold on your hand tightens a little. you squeeze their hand back, letting them know its going to be okay. 

 

With that. you both carefully and quietly start down the dark staircase. 

____________

 

Once Frisks and your eyes adjust to the darkness, its a hallway. Leading you both to an end. The end, being a rather large purple door, much like the one by the flower patch you had seen when Frisk and Toriel had take you back there to see the rest of the ruins. but this one is closed, and a bit taller than Toriel. and she's taller than you by two heads almost! Frisks hand is holding yours tightly. Then you realize they're trembling.

 

"Are you alright?" you say hardly in a whisper. now that you were sure Frisk and you were out of Toriels hearing distance.

 

**"Kinda. Something feels.. off..."**

 

"What do you mean Frisk?" You turn them to face you and kneel down to their level, and push their bangs from their face to see their eyes. 

 

"Do you want to go back? We don't have to do this if you don't want to. Frisk, we can go back." They've stopped shaking, and look you in the eyes. 

 

 **"I'm okay, promise"** They sign to you  **"Just got the chills, I think i'm okay now, lets keep going."** They give you a wide toothy grin. Well, aside from one of their front teeth missing, its pretty toothy.

 

You take Frisks hand, and just as you were about to approach the door. A line of fire abruptly cuts you off, and you immediately pull your hand away from the door and turn behind you. 

 

There stands Toriel. 

 

"You wish to return home do you not? That door leads to the end of the Ruins."

 

She walks past you two and in front of the door. Frisk tightens ther grip on your hand.

 

"A one-way exit to the rest of the Underground. I... I am going to destroy it. "

 

"Wait, Toriel, you can't do that!"

 

She ignores your protest, and continues.

 

"No one will ever be able to leave again, now please, be good, and go back upstairs."

 

"Toriel Please-"

 

"Every human that falls down here mees the same fate. I have seen it again, and again. They come, they leave, and they  ** _die._** "

 

"Toriel what do you mean die?!" and other humans? That half heartedly answers your spare bedroom question earlier.

 

She turns to face Frisk and you now. 

 

" You naive children!" he looks like she's...crying... no... Please don't...

 

"If you leave the ruins, Th-ey....  _ **ASGORE .**_  Will k-kill.. you. I am only protecting you do you understand? Now, go to your room."

She's trembling slightly. You shouldn't have done this, but something is pressing you further.. you and Frisk stay where you are. 

 

"Do not try to stop me... This is your final warning.." 

 

You and Frisk stay standing tall. you can feel your heart breaking. 

 

"You want to leave so badly?"

 

Toriels voice becomes cold. and quiet.

 

"You are just like the others. There is only one solution to this."

 

Frisk looks like they're ready for whatever's about to come, but you're certainly not. your heart feels like its been torn apart. 

 

"PROVE YOURSELF"

 

The words stab you in the heart. 

 

Then everything turned to Black and white. A bright red heart, next to a deep navy blue. Entrapped in a small white box.

 

"Prove to me you are strong enough to  **survive**.

_____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHAHAHA Yay chapter 2 y'all! i'll try to post as much as often, I promise okay? talk to you all then loves! :D
> 
> on another note, I did tweak Toriels original dialogue to fit both Frisk and yourself. :D


	3. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You discover your soul, and fight goat mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my gosh guys 70 hits I'm going to cry I didn't think this would be so freaking popular. I know it doesn't seem like a lot, but to me, I feel like a god right now i'm sorry if that seems really selfish, I really am sorry. But. Thank you guys so much!!

"Wha- What is that?!" There  is a red heart, and a dark blue heart. the only two things that bring color to the black and white scene. but there's something wrong with the blue heart, it has... darker blue lines covering it. scratches almost. 

 

Toriel brings fire to her hands, and begins to attack you with fireballs.

 

"Toriel!"

 

You are confused, but you manage to dodge the fire attack. The deep blue heart moves with you. You look to frisk how has done just the same, red heart following them when they move. You need to keep them safe! 

"Frisk, stay close to me! we'll move together!" Frisk is now at your side, trying to mimic every move you make.

 

Something that seems like a screen appears before you and Frisk, the options read,  **FIGHT,  ACT , ITEM , and MERCY.** You look to Frisk you seems just about as puzzled as you are, but you both go for the  **MERCY.**  Another option appears, **Spare** or  **Flee.** Frisk and you have made it so far, you can't go back now. That's not an option, andthe last thing you want to do is hurt Toriel, she's done so much for you,  You both try **S** **paring**. 

 

"Toreil, please! Why are you doing this?!"

 

She doesn't answer, but instead sends another attack, this one falling in a random pattern from the center, you and Frisk split up each standing on different sides of the flaming river. Then it stops, the menu appears again. 

**MERCY, Spare.**

 

Again no answer, and another fire attack makes it your way. Heading straight for you, you push Frisk away from you, hoping they wouldn't get hit with the magical fire ball. it just misses Frisk but hits you instead. The force pushing you to the ground, you feel it burn. You let out a small holler, but the pain doesn't last, and you aren't on fire either. Is this the magic Toriel had told you about? She had said that Magic is what all monsters were made of. You hadn't suspected that her fire power was magic either. Lying on the ground, you slowly stand, the pain echos through your muscles, but soon fades. Looking up at the menu in front of you, your  **HP** or so it was called, depleted from 20, to 16. Frisk gets back up and runs to your side, quickly asking if you were okay, and saying there were sorry. You tell them you're okay, they nod, and you both push the  **MERCY** button again. 

 

She sends another attack and you both dodge perfectly, now more aware of her attacks, and that this was really happening. you don't want it to be, though. You wish that this would go back to normal. You still have the option to run. But, you and Frisk are too deep now, you can't run, you have to let her see...

 

"What are you doing?" She calls, her voice is still cold, and sends another Fire attack at you and Frisk. 

 

 **Spare**.

 

"Attack or run away!" 

 

Attack her? You couldn't. Never in a million years would you ever act it or even dream about it. You look at Frisk, they're tiring out, But they still try to stand tall. Gracies Determination. It was in Frisk too.

 

 "What are you proving this way?" Toriels attacks are becoming less frantic, and less aggressive, you're getting through to her, you can feel it, In your heart.

 

**Spare.**

 

"Toriel..." You call out softly. She looks tired. She doesn't want to be doing this and you all know it.

 

**Spare.**

 

"Fight me or leave!" The venom in her voice is dripping away.

 

**Spare.**

 

"Toriel, Please listen to me!" You're shaking a little. You want to tell her....

 

"Stop it." Shes done. The venom is gone... 

 

_**Spare.** _

 

"Stop looking at me like that." You can see her eyes begin to glisten. You need to tell her..

 

You and Frisk keep sparing, both of you are in perfect condition, aside from your 4 missing  **HP**. 

 

"Go away!" Shes trying to stay poise, to stay mad at the both of you...

 

"Toriel, We have to go home! Please!" 

 

She doesn't say anything the next three turns. You and Frisk keeps sparing her, you don't want to fight her. Toriel please listen to us! She finally says something at the 4th turn. and her attack misses us completely. As if she didn't want to anymore. 

 

"I know you want to go home but..." 

 

 **Spare.** Almost, c'mon, so close.. You take Frisks hand. and they gladly accept it.

 

"But please go upstairs now..."

 

She's stopped attacking all together. You and Frisk are getting through to her.You both  **Spare** her again.

 

"I promise I will take good care of you here." She gives a weak smile. Your heart wants to break just seeing her like this.

 

"I know we do not have much, but...."

**Spare.**

"We can have a good life here."

**Spare.**

"Why are you making this so difficult?"

**_Spare._ **

"Please, go upstairs." Her smile has faded into pure sadness now. grasping at straws to get you to stay. But you and Frisk can't.

_**SPARE** _

".....Ha ha.." She gives a weak laugh, and that's enough to make your eyes well with tears. she the closest thing to a  **Mother** you have ever had. and now she was heartbroken.

 

"Pathetic is it not? I cannot save even a single child." 

 

" ... No, I understand, you would just be unhappy trapped down here. The ruins are very small once you get used to them. It would not be right for you to stay in a place like this. My expectations, my loneliness, my fear. For you, my children, I will put them aside."

 

"Toriel-" 

 

Everything fades back into color, and the hearts disappear. What were those? and why did yours have.... scratches? Pulling you away from your thoughts Toriel begins speaking again, now facing the door.

 

"If you truly wish to leave the Ruins... I will not stop you. However, when you leave..."

 

"Please do not come back. I hope you understand."

 

She then turns to face you and Frisk, and swoops you both into a soft, warm hug. its enough to make you want to break into a son. But you don't you hold it. you stay strong. For Toriel. For Frisk. But there's something you haven't told her yet... you need to tell her, before she goes away..

 

"Toriel, thank you for being the only real mom I've ever had... thank you so much... _mom._

 

The words seem to make Toriel shake a bit. she must be trying  to stay strong as well. For us. Frisk is still holding your hand, and they're trembling too. Only they can't keep it in. And you can see tears roll down their face, one after the other. Yet they don't let out a single sob. You take your hand that was holding theirs, and bring it up to their face, wiping away some of the tears. They smile. Frisk then shakily signs to you

 

**"if you're calling Toriel mom, doesn't that mean she's my grandma?"**

 

You let out a soft laugh, and toriel seems to notice it. 

 

"Yes Frisk, if Toriel is my mom, then she is also, your Grandma. 

 

You feel Toriel hold in a sob, and before you know it, shes letting go of the both of you, and you're already missing her warmth.

 

"Goodbye, My children." you're watching her walk away from you and Frisk, whom you are now holding close to your body trying to calm them down a bit, before going through the large door that has caused this whole mess. Or rather you did. had your curiosity not peaked at you, you may have not gotten into this. but maybe the was a good thing. you would have never gotten closer to getting somewhere else. To explore new things, and to possibly get home. Still watching Toriel, she doesn't look back, but continues walking down the long hallway, its darkness consuming her little my little. and then, she was gone.

______

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3 probs not gonna be able to update tomorrow, just a heads up for you guys okay? 
> 
> This chapter made me cry a little not gonna lie. Goat mom is... sad stuff...


	4. Snowdin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet a couple of skeletons that make your day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH I HAVEN'T POSTED AT AL THIS WEEKEND AND I FEEL AWFUL ;v;  
> I am so sorry
> 
> But here! Have the chapter we have all been waiting to see!  
> and, Thank you so much for reading the fic so far.  
> Oh! and pretty soon i'll be able to add my co-author after convincing them to finally get an account :0D they help me find grammar mistakes, and tell me if it's too cheesy/cliche. So, as soon as their account is confirmed, their name will also be tied to this fic.

You manage to calm down Frisk, and wipe away their tears. It must’ve been 15 minutes after you had seen the last of Toreil. You wanted to go back upstairs and tell her you were sorry. But you know that's not possible now. 

 

You take Frisks hand in yours and push open the door. You and Frisk are now in a large dark hallway, a light is illuminating the center of the hallway and there sits a small golden flower… with… a face? 

 

“Well, Howdy!”

 

“Umm… hello there.. Ah.. what's your name?”

 

“I’m Flowey, Flowey the flower! We didn’t get to meet properly in the ruins.”

 

You feel Frisk squeeze your hand, and you turn to look at them. They touch the spot where the scratch once was, and look at you.

 

“Are you the one who put that scratch on Frisks face?” 

 

You say trying not to sound so forceful. But now you were feeling very upset with the small flower. How could they hurt a  _ child?  _ And Why? 

 

“Golly! Yeah, that was me! I also never got to tell you that, here in the Underground…”

 

The flower pauses and looks down for a moment. When they look back up, they have a wide menacing grin on their face that sends shivers down your spine, and you pull Frisk closer to your side.

 

“Its  **_KILL_ ** or **_BE KILLED_ ** ”

 

Thats enough to send you running to the other side of the room. But somehow you are still planted there, unmoving. You have to show you aren’t scared of this little thing.

 

The flowers face shifts back to its lie of a friendly figure.

 

“Oh jeez you don’t have to act so stiff! After all, that's the only rule down here that you really need to know! Ha! And I must admit, you  _ SPARING  _ that goat back there was a real laugh! You gonna kill her in the end? You just tricking her for now? Hahaha!”

 

“Kill Toriel?! Kill  _ anyone  _ for that matter, How- What's wrong with you?!” You blurt. If your face wasn’t red with anger, it sure had to be now. 

 

“Toriel has done nothing but be so kind to Frisk and I, gave us a place to stay, fed us, She has done nothing but be a good person to us. And you expect me to kill her after all that!? That I would trick her?! “ 

 

That seems to have taken Flowey back a bit, he mustn't have expected you to yell at him like so. Good. 

 

He smiles at you and winks. 

 

“Well, even so, i’ve told you all that’s needed to be said here. Seeya later!”

 

And he disappeared into the ground. You look over at Frisk who is lightly holding onto your leg. You mess their hair a bit and tell them it's gonna be alright. They look up at you.

 

**“I’m sorry I never told you about who gave me the scratch… I’m also really sorry for not telling you anything about Flowey and-”**

 

You take their small hand into yours, stopping them from continuing their apology.

 

“It's alright Frisk, I’m sorry I never asked about it.. I kinda assumed it was from our fall… So I guess we’re both kinda in the wrong aren’t we? Mostly me though, for not asking..”

 

They giggle at your remark for taking most of the fault. You like it when they smile. So much like their mom. 

 

“You ready for what's behind this door? Or did your dreams already tell you?”

 

They shrug and smile at you. You smile back.

 

“Alright, let's go.”

 

Still holding Frisks hand, you push open the large door, with a lot of force actually. Even with Frisks help, the door was surprisingly hard to open, and you can only open it enough to let Frisk and your self get through. You soon come to realize why it was so hard to open, snow was covering the brim of the door, almost making it so whoever was in the Ruins was snowed in. You let Frisk walk ahead and they begin playing in the snow while you close the door behind you. It was only fair you felt. After closing the door, you hear a faint buzzing noise, and Frisk beat you to where the sound was coming from. 

 

You walk over to the the place where Frisk is standing, and trying to peek in. Moving aside some leaves you see a camera. What's a camera doing here? You look at Frisk, seeing if they knew anything of it. They look at you and shrug again. They didn’t know either. Why would they know. Why did you think they would know? hm.. whatever. it doesn’t matter. You shrug back at them and start walking the path. 

 

The path is lined on both sides with large trees. How did they grow in a mountain? A strange mountain breed of tree? Where did they sunlight? Did they even need it?

 

Frisk is walking a few steps ahead of you, and you see them hunch over for a moment. Curious, you speed up a little, but quickly regret it as a snowball comes flying at you, and hits you dead center in the stomach. This kids got aim.

 

“So that's how you wanna play huh?” 

 

You say smiling, wiping the snow off your sweater.

 

You hunch over and make a small snowball of your own,  but by then Frisk has another ready to fly. You dodge it and throw yours which hits them on their back when they turned to run from your snowball. You too, are running now, both laughing and playing around in the snow. There's a large branch in the pathway and Frisk jumps over it skillfully. But not a moment after they do so, you grab the back of their striped sweater and roll over with them on the snow covered ground and begin tickling them. 

 

They’re in a fit of giggles and tries to sign to you “I’m sorry’s” and “Okay I give’s” you let go of them finally after a good minute, and soon after you two have calmed down a bit, you are both still giving weak laughs and smiles.

 

the joyous moment ends when you hear a loud snap behind to two of you. Your protective instincts kicking in, you stumble over to Frisk and stand, holding then close to your side. You slowly look behind you finally, and see that the branch behind you has snapped into two.(Minus a few splintered off pieces) 

 

“Frisk, did you see what was behind us at all? Did that Flower do it?”

 

Frisk is shaking a bit now and shake their head no. You don’t think they even know what is was. Frisk is tugging at your sweater and you pick them up. Just turned 7 years old and they still want to be picked up. They bury their face into the crook of your neck and hold you tightly. Whats got them so freaked out? 

 

You begin walking the path again, a stillness hanging in the air. Frisks grip on you tightens and you pause to look at them. They pull their face from your shoulder and sign rapidly to you. 

 

**“I saw something, someone, I don’t know what it was it was a shadow, about your height I think, maybe a bit shorter.. shorter?, I couldn’t tell, Aunt Mari..”**

 

“It's going to be okay, I promise… just look ahead with me okay? Don’t look behind us.”

 

**“Aunt Mari I have that deja vu feeling again and I don’t like it...This one feels really really bad.”**

 

“I can promise I will not let anything or anyone hurt you. I won't let anything happen to us okay?”

 

You sigh at your weak attempt to calm Frisk. And brush their bangs out of their eyes. They nod at you, and stop shaking.

 

Frisks grip doesn’t change, they must still be worried about what’s behind the both of you.

 

You’re continuing on for a while until you begin coming close to a bridge.. 

  
  


“Does your deja vu say anything bad about crossing this bridge?”

  
  


**“No.. it went away a while ago.. But I still feel weird..”**

  
  


Coming to a stop at the edge of it, you see something across the bridge that you think is supposed to be a barricade. You set Frsk down and take their hand.

 

Just as the both of you were about to cross, you hear the snow crunching behind you. And it's getting closer. You pull Frisk to your side, holding their hand tight enough so if you have to break into a run you have them with you. 

 

Did what the flower say really mean something out here? You knew in the Ruins it mustn't apply because of how nicely everyone treated you there. But this is the first time you or Frisk have been out here.

 

The crunching stops right behind you.

 

**“human.** ”

 

You are still holding Frisks hand, and close your eyes. Ready to run. 

 

**“don’t you know how to greet a new pal?”**

 

What.

 

**“turn around, and shake my hand.”**

 

Ever so slowly you turn around facing down, your eyes are still closed, and Frisk is still at your side, face buried in your leg. You open your left eye just a pinch to find the hand you were supposed to shake. 

 

Grasping the hand, you hear a loud fart noise emit from your hand and you immediately open both your eyes and look up to find a skeleton, grinning widely at you. 

 

“whoopee cushion in the hand trick. works everytime.”

 

You snort and a weak laugh escapes you. And Frisk has joined in your giggles. Of course the Flower was wrong, why would you have ever believed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you much loves!


	5. GUYS ITS GOING TO BE OKAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;n; Sorry guys, just a story update XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna delete this "chapter" as soon as I have an actual Chapter okay?

Okay guys, this isn't a chapter update like I hoped it would be, but, Its still going to be a while longer for an update. BUT THERE WILL BE ONE I PROMISE GUYS. So like, stay tuned I guess? 

I promise guys, I will have an actual update, just not at the moment, cause life. but soon. 

THIS FIC IS NOT OVER YET I PROMISE I STILL HAVE A LOT OF GOOD IDEAS FOR THIS XD 

So hang in there guys, I'll try to update sometime on the 20th maybe.... See you then love! please hang in there a little while longer!! ;v;


	6. The Skele Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"seeing these two brothers banter like this makes you think of when you and Gracie were kids."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BWAHAHAHA
> 
> I TOLD YOU I'D BE BACK
> 
> I dunno its been FOREVER but like, 
> 
> I missed this a lot and I still have to get all my ideas out
> 
> plus, I really really dislike it when a story goes un finished. :'D 
> 
> PPS : Sans's speech text will be in Italics, Paps in CAPS

The skeleton is only a few inches shorter than you are, also an unfortunate genetic passed through your family.

He gives a small laugh 

 

_"its always funny, anyways you're a human right? that's hilarious"_

 

you have calmed from your fits of giggles, Frisks small hand still planted in yours, relaxed, you take a moment to process what the skeleton has   
just said to you.

why is being human so hilarious to him?

seeing the questioning look on your face, he continues before you can even ask

 

_"I'm **Sans,** Sans the skeleton."_

"It's wonderful to meet your acquaintance Sans"

 

looking down at your side, swinging your hands a little you gesture to Frisk.

 

"This is Frisk, and you can call me Mari"

 

you look back up, nearly eye level with him, and smile.

 

_"thats cool, nice to meet someone new every now'n then, especially humans._

_i'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now..." ___

__

__...could what that flower have said actually be true? was this a trick? your smile wavers. what is up with humans being a persistent thing here...?_ _

__he must've seen you tense up, so he continues._ _

__

___"but....... y'know........ I don't actually care about capturing anybody..."_ _ _

__

__that makes you relax a bit, Sans doesn't seem like the capturing type anyways to be honest. He seems too laid back, too much of a jokester....  
that flower though, at first seemed kind too....._ _

__the words the came next caught you off guard and nearly into a sprint, Frisk in tow._ _

__

___"now my brother **Papyrus**....He's a human-hunting FANATIC."_ _ _

__

___**human-hunting???**_ what the actual fuck is that._ _

__Unmoving, Sans peers over your shoulder._ _

__

___"hey, actually I think that's him over there"_ _ _

__

__Your hand holding Frisk begins to tighten, if you have to run you're going to need a good hold. Frisk gets the notion and gives the same tight grip in response._ _

__

___"I have an idea, go through this gate thingy"_ _ _

__

__Sans wants you to go in the same direction his brother, the human-hunting FANATIC, is coming?_ _

__

___"yeah go right through, my bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone"_ _ _

__

__You find that to be somewhat funny, but also kind of sad, it's supposed to be a gate? You had thought I was just for suspension, the bars are much too wide, and the top beam is so tall, you could probably have Frisk sit on your shoulders and would still be able to fit another Frisk upon their shoulders._ _

__You and Frisk are quickly taken through and over by a stand and a-_ _

___"quick, behind that conveniently-shaped lamp kid, and you, Mari? behind the station over there."_ _ _

__

__maybe the flower was wrong? it seems like Sans is trying to help you now...  
you heed his words, you and Frisk hurrying to your hiding places. _ _

__you sincerely hope the flower is wrong, not only would you have the satisfaction of being right, but you could also rub it in their sorry face._ _

__you begin to hear large footsteps, in fast pace crunching in the snow._ _

__

___"sup, bro?'_ _ _

__

__"YOU KNOW WHAT 'SUP' BROTHER!"_ _

__His loud bombostouris voice catches you off guard of a moment, of all things, you were not expecting this... human hunter to be so very loud..  
they're probably not very good at hunting then you hoped._ _

__

__"IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T,_ _

__RECALIBRATED,_ _

__YOUR,_ _

__PUZZLES!!!"_ _

__

__Puzzles?_ _

__

__"YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION!!_ _

__WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!?"_ _

__

___"staring at this lamp._ _ _

__Your heart stops for a moment, is selling out Frisk?!  
You carefully get in a semi-ready stance to pounce and run. If that skeleton thinks he is to going to sell out your niece, he has another thing comin'.  
You barely peek over the station desk to have a look at this, "human-hunter"._ _

__The new monster is a very _very_ tall skeleton in comparison to his brother, Sans.   
he wears a memorable red scarf around his bony neck, and what looks like make-shift armor? you have no idea, but you do know, that within you line of sight, Frisk is very visible, even to the large skeleton. What were you thinking!! Frisk should have hidden back here with you, it would have been so much safer, ugh, its too late now!! Why--_ _

__

___"its really cool. do you wanna look?"_ _ _

__

__Oooh no no no please say no.._ _

__

__"NO!"_ _

__

__Thank the _Lord__ _

__

__"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!!!_ _

__WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE!?_ _

__I WANT TO BE READY, I WILL BE THE ONE, I MUST BE THE ONE!!!_ _

__I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN, THEN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS.... WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE!"_ _

__

__You don't mean to sound so rude, but it seems like this new skeleton.. Papyrus? Papyrus seems a little self absorbed....._ _

__

__"RESPECT,_ _

__RECOGNITION,_ _

__I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD!!_ _

__PEOPLE WILL ASK, TO, BE MY, FRIEND?"_ _

__

__A young skeleton maybe? Frisk was kind of like this when they were just a few years younger... does Papyrus not have any friends?  
surely he must have a few..._ _

__

__I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING..."_ _

__

___"hmmm.... maybe this lamp will help you."_ _ _

__

__Sans what are you doing._ _

__

__"SANS! YOU ARE NOT HELPING!! YOU LAZYBONES!!"_ _

__

__Wait did Papyrus just??---_ _

__

__"ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE!!_ _

__

__Boondoggle?_ _

__

__"YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERYDAY!!"_ _

__

___"hey take it easy, i've gotten a ton of work done today..._ _ _

___a skeleton"_ _ _

__

__Sans did _NOT_ just do that.  
you have to try and hold in a snicker,  
so far, seeing these two brothers banter like this makes you think of when you and Gracie were kids._ _

__

__"SANS!!"_ _

__

___"c'mon, you're smiling."_ _ _

__

__"I AM, AND I HATE IT!!" *sigh*_ _

__"WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME...."_ _

__"HAVE TO DO SO MUCH TO GET SOME RECOGNITION?"_ _

__

___"wow, sounds like you're really working yourself..._ _ _

___done to the bone"_ _ _

__

__You silently laugh to yourself. These brothers...._ _

__

__"UGH!!_ _

__I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES..._ _

__AS FOR YOUR WORK?_ _

__PUT A LITTLE MORE..._ _

__BACK-BONE INTO IT!! NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEH!!"_ _

__

__at this point you are close to tears and nearly burst into a fit of laughter, oh my god they just--- _SKELETON PUNS JUST- why are they so funny??__ _

___ _

___"HEH!"_ _ _

___ _

___with that final word, you could hear the fast paced footsteps fading away, as Papyrus went to calibrate his puzzles._ _ _

___ _

____"ok, you can come out now."_ _ _ _

___"Sans I just--"_ _ _

___ _

___you burst into a short fit of laughter,_ _ _

___ _

___"Skeleton puns!! really?? I mean, you two I just--- the irony" you say, wiping joyful tears from your eyes._ _ _

___Sans returns the short laugh with one of his own, its deep and softly comforting. Frisk giggles at your red cheeks from laughing._ _ _

____"y'know, Mari, Frisk, you oughtta get going, he might come back. and if he does..._ _ _ _

____you'll have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes!"_ _ _ _

___ _

___thats enough to get one last chuckle out of you before Frisk takes your hand._ _ _

___"I'll take your word for it this time, Sans, I don't think i'd be able to hold in my laughter if I had to stay for some more  
jokes like that."_ _ _

___ _

___You look at Frisk and think for a second  
They know what you're thinking, and their face screams for you not to say it._ _ _

___You do so anyway_ _ _

___"I suppose you could say you're tickled my funny bone--"_ _ _

___Your pun catches Sans off guard and he actually laughs instead of giving a small chuckle this time. It makes you feel good and warm inside  
to have made someone laugh, you smile brightly, proud of your pun, Frisk on the other hand groans and begins to walk away from the two of you._ _ _

___You look from Frisk to Sans.  
Is he.... Blushing? or is it from the cold...._ _ _

___can skeletons even feel cold?..._ _ _

___You smile one last time, and wave goodbye, then dash off to catch up to your niece._ _ _

___\------_ _ _


End file.
